Miraculous Mentors
by Sakhmet and Hathor
Summary: When Cat is found sobbing after yet another regection by his dear lady, Felix has had enough. He and Bridgette take it upon themselves to tutor this little kitty. Mentor AU. Sorry, on Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

"You cannot be serious. I'm sure he's fine!"

The two adults leaned over the balcony. The taller of the pair shook his head slowly.

"He's been laying there for the last thirty or so minutes. I don't class that as fine."

He ran a hand through his hair and tugged at his fish-tail plait. Below the balcony, was a small boy in a cat suit. The boy was curled up, sobbing slightly, and very noticeably Cat Noir. Hero of Paris. Owner of the miraculous of destruction. And, apparently, a sucker at the game of love.

"He's awfully upset. Bridgette, do you now understand why I hate emotions?"

The woman beside him grunted in recognition. She still didn't understand but decided it was better to just agree. She tucked a loose lock bluey black of hair behind her ear.

"Felix. I can read you like a book. You're going no matter what I say. Aren't you?"

Felix smirked, holding back a laugh, "Mabye."

He leaned further over the balcony, avoiding the rosethorns, until he was perilously close to falling. Bridgette looped her slim fingures around his belt, for further reassurance.

"Cat? Mr Noir?"

Bridgette 's face flushed red with strain. Her knuckles where white and breath slow. Her eyes widened as she noticed her husband was slipping out of his trousers.

"Listen Cat, I want to help."

'_Oh, He's wearing green underwear.' _Felix was slowly, but surely, slipping from his trousers. His Oxford shoes were disappearing into his grey trousers. Not good.

"I can help you with your powers. And give you advice on courting Ladybug."

Cat liked that line, " Really?! "

Felix was three-quarters of the way out of his trousers. Bridgette bit her lip and slipped her arms around his knees. She tugged him back onto the balcony so quickly that Felix squealed in suprise.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Cat called. He audibly sniffed and scrambled up onto the balcony . Felix hurriedly yanked up his trousers, nodded thanks to Bridgette and held his and out to Cat Noir.

"Felix, Model, pianist and dancer. Oh, and previous owner of that ring."

The man narrowed his eyes as the observed the ring. It looked remarkably different to how he remembered it.

"Aww. You're cute!" Bridgette leaped to her feet. Felix shot her a look.

" You didn't say that about me! "

"Felix, darling, I thought it. I would never have admitted it to your face though."

She glanced sideways and added hurriedly, "Well, to you Cat face anyway."

* * *

Cat Noir perched on the edge of the chaise long. His legs bopped hurriedly up and down. His mint green eyes darted around, taking in all of the spacious room.

A homely marble fireplace sat on one side, contrasting against the Pompaeian red walls. Two Chaise longs ran parallel to each other and a circular oak table and chairs stood infront of French doors that led to a beautiful balcony. It reminded him of Marinette's.

At the opposite end of the room, in an open plan kitchen, Bridgette was making coffee.

"Cat, what's your Lady like? Is she pretty?"

He blushed and stared at his miraculous. Bridgette finished with the coffee and swept towards him. She seemed to float. Her dress twisted around her ankles and legs seamlessly.

"Tell me, my dear, do you love her?"

" Well... "

He shifted to sit on his hands, or rather, paws.

"Stop scaring the poor kid."

Felix emerged from a door with a stack of magazines and posters. He now wore (read: _rocked _) suspenders. He had sworn never to wear that belt _ever _again. He trotted over to Cat and laid the pile down.

"You can trust us. I assume we can trust you too."

Cat was trying his best not to Fan-boy. Ever since he was young, he had been obsessed with Lady Noire designs. They were rivals to his father's company, but despite that, he loved them.

The blonde man passed him a magazine. Cat studied every page carefully. Bridgette smiled knowingly at her husband.

"Why did you give me this? It has pictures of ..."

" Us. Ladybird and Chat de ruelle, or Bug and Chat for short. "

Cat's eyes expanded to the size of tennis balls while taking an infinite breath in.

"Bri, I think I broke him."


	2. Chapter 2

Felix wasn't sure if Cat's reaction was actually a _positive _one. The boy had only stopped taking a breath in when he had spluttered out a cough. His mint green eyes, however, were still quite large.

Picking up a glossy covered magazine, Bridgette bit her finger. She was sniggering slightly at Cat's reaction. When she was caught sniggering, she stared at the magazine in her hands.

"Cat, relax. Please calm down and listen. Relax."

Grey eyes searched Cat for any human response. Eventually, the black hero blinked and stretched his fingures over his thighs. Felix massaged his temples as he spoke.

"Mr de Ruelle, what can you teach me?"

Bridgette nodded at Felix. She touched her lips and then her ear. The taller of the two narrowed his eyes.

"What? Pinuese?"

" Mon Dieu! Ladybug! Tell him how to talk to her. "

A smile spread across Felix's face slowly. Cat Noir was on the edge of the chaise long, eagerly listening to the conversation. He looked like he with joy and excitement.

"You _do _remember, ma pinuese, how you received _my _flirtatious behaviour?"

She nodded grimly. She was a bit hard on Felix. She thought that if he refused her straight up, she could to Chat de Ruelle. When it turned out that they were one in the same... It was awkward to say the least.

"Dieu, Minou! What about Black hole?"

Tucking a strand of blue -black hair into her ponytail, Bridgette gingerly touched her husband's arm. She stared up into his eyes approvingly. Felix turned back to his new trainee. Cat was beaming so much it was turning his face red.

Grudgingly, Felix turned on his heel and headed to the bedroom door.

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

After being offered his fifth cup of raspberry and banana smoothie, Cat was beginning to get worried about his Mentors whereabouts. Bridgette, however, seemed perfectly fine. She was mixing cake batter in a large glass bowl.

"Are you sure you don't want a cup? Felix made it himself."

" No thank you, Mrs Bridgette. "

Shrugging it off, Bridgette separated the mixture into baking tins.

"Muffins when you come back. Maybe even hot chocolate too. With whipped cream!"

Cat smiled appreciateivly. He knitted his fingures together and stared at the creamy mixture. It smelt of Marrinette and Ladybug. He'd always wondered why they both smelt oddly similar ...

"Did you say Muffins?"

Felix appeared at the doorway, dressed entirely in black. He wore Lady Noire brand basketball top and cat eared beanie, but Gabriel brand dress shoes and jeans. A smear of black covered the area around his eyes and cheeks.

"Minou, my ,you look good."

Chuckling, Felix slipped on fake leather gloves.

"Wait. Is that my best black lipstick on your fa-"

"Come on Cat, no time like the present!"

He ushered Cat Noir onto the balcony as quickly as you could shout, 'FELIX!'


End file.
